nfcnorthbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Nd96
nd96 is a user character for NFC North Battle. He was a 3 year veteran for the game who played for the Green Bay Packers (2008-2009), and played for the Minnesota Vikings (2009-2012). nd96 previously held the record for Most KO's in One Game, now held by Sidney Rice. Personal Life nd96 is a student at Preble High School, and had MinnesotaVikings61 as a digital media teacher. He also works part time with EA Titletown developing games such as The Sims County, and Mobile Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Federation vs Zeon. Professional Career Featured Article: Career achievements by nd96 Green Bay Packers (2008-2009) nd96 continuously begged MinnesotaVikings61 to play for the team in his first year of ROBLOX, earlier considered a "noob" in the 2008 season. The Packers didn't like him thoughout the season until he was traded in 2009. Minnesota Vikings (2009-2012) nd96 so far has played 3 seasons with the Minnesota Vikings. During his time with the Vikings, nd96 was the first player to be the NFC Championship MVP twice. He also helped the Vikings win Super Bowl I during the 2010 season, but didn't appear as the MVP. 'Beginnings (2009)' In the regular season of 2009, the Packers traded nd96 to the Minnesota Vikings. At this point the Vikings have lost 2 regular season games and 1 win. When nd96 was re grouped, he supposedly cleaned up his act, and achieved 98 KO's in one season. During the 2009 Championship against his former team, nd96 in a middle of the game invented his signature fighting tactic, the Pwn Dive, which lead the Vikings to a Championship Win. 'Super Bowl Season (2010)' In 2010, nd96 has lead the Vikings to a 6-1 season, Minnesota's best season in 10 years. nd96 completed 271 KO's and a record breaking 99.3, which is the highest in his career. November 8, 2010 has also been a recorded date in nd96's career when he achieved 68 KO's in one game, breaking his original record of 53 KO's in what was called the "Hacker Bowl." The Vikings advanced to the NFC Championship, upsetting the teams rival the Chicago Bears and nd96's arch rival Rocket4wheel. The Vikings advanced farther in the playoffs with the Vikings than any other team from previous years, advancing the team to Super Bowl I in Green Bay, Wisconsin. 'Super Bowl I' In Super Bowl I, nd96 completed 3 of 8 attempted KO's by 2nd Quarter, with 3 players on the field, fellow team mate and Super Bowl I MVP Sidney Rice, and 2 opponents on the Pittsburgh Steelers. By the second half of the game, nd96 decided to leave the server and let Rice play the rest of the game to see if he could win it alone. Apparently Rice did, and completed 23 of 27 KO's leading the Vikings to win the Super Bowl. 'Final Season (2011)' By the end of the 2011 season, word began to surface that nd96 was considering retirement. In fact, the Detroit Lions made a negotiation to hire nd96 as the head coach but nd96 declined the offer, but told the team that he could hire his friend, spensa5 to take the position. spensa5 did take the offer and released TWISTAFATE01 for free agent CTToney, fellow team mate of nd96. nd96 remained with the Minnesota Vikings. He also lately got a tattoo of a skull that says "Warrior" in Japanese on his right bicep. As of August 7, 2011 nd96 had to leave the 2011 Hall of Fame game because one of his own family members have ended up in the hospital with a head injury. 'Hand Fracture' On November 16, 2011 nd96 played dodgeball in High School when a student threw a ball at his hand at an extremely high force. It was believed that nd96 dislocated his finger until he got an X-Ray at Bellin Hospital just an hour later, showing him having a fracture that almost split his finger into two halves. He reported that his fingers were spread out when he was trying to throw a dodgeball at the student and bent and broke the proximal phalanges bone in his pinky to almost fully break into two. As of November 20, coach MinnesotaVikings61 examined medical reports handed to him by nd96, and excused him from playing until the final game of the NFC North Battle season, which is January 2, 2012 or for the rest of the season. He is marked the first player to be excused from an NFC North Battle Game. 'Return to the Field' nd96 returned to the field on January 2, 2012 playing somewhat poorly. The Vikings however won against the Chicago Bears. He plays once again against the Lions in the 2011 NFC Championship Game but losses once again to the Lions. By January 30, 2012 nd96 officially filed for retirement. Acting career After nd96's NFC North Battle career, nd96 embarked on an acting career in 2012 with NikeTube Studios. He debuted his career with NikeTube with the NikeTube Short "ROBLOX Gone Wild". Afterwards nd96 had made a cameo as Kamille Bidan's family lawyer in Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Photo Gallery NNB10 Cover.png|NNB10 Cover RobloxScreenShot05042011_081417005.jpg|nd96 Pwn Diving Rocket4wheel Nd96 as a packer 2009.jpg|nd96 as a Green Bay Packer Nd96 as a packer 2009 2.jpg|nd96 as a Green Bay Packer 2 Nd96 2011 Vikings.jpg|nd96 as of April 2011 Super Bowl I Celebration.png|nd96, Sidney Rice, and MinnesotaVikings61 Nd96 in the all purple uniform.jpg|nd96 in the All-Purple Uniform Nd96 in All American uniform.jpg|nd96 in All American Jersey (the silver Vikings helmet was a color glitch) RobloxScreenShot07222011 203251476.jpg|nd96 in Canton, Ohio July 22, 2011 Nd96 May 18 2011.jpg|nd96's 2011 Picture Zinzilla and nd96 0072011.jpg|nd96 and zinzilla at the 2011 Hall of Fame Game against the Baltimore Ravens. Nd96 at Builderman Field-1-.png|nd96's first photograph in a Minnesota Vikings uniform 2009. Nd96's fractured hand-2-.png|An X-Ray of nd96's fractured finger November 16, 2011 Nd96's fractured hand-1-.png|An X-Ray of nd96's fractured hand from November 16, 2011 IMG00000.jpg|An X-Ray of nd96's fractured hand from December 1, 2011 NNB13 cover (Greatest Hits).png|nd96 on the NFC North Battle 13 cover 998416 644337665576243 629141799 n.png|A legless nd96 in a battle at Super Bowl I ﻿ Category:2011 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2008 Green Bay Packers Players Category:2009 Green Bay Packers Players Category:2009 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2010 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:Minnesota Vikings Category:Green Bay Packers Category:Unactive/Retired Players